That Leather Jacket
by your royal highness
Summary: Derek leaves for a Hockey Game, but he forgets his jacket. Casey's home alone, and just so tempted to put it on. Dasey One-Shot


**I do not own LWD!!**

It was until last week that Casey McDonald finally realized her true feelings for her step-brother, Derek Venturi.

It was last Tuesday, to be exact. At 3:26 PM (and 43 seconds, but who's counting, right?) He stood up for her when Max was threatening her life if she didn't get back together with him.

He slugged him across the face.

And even though it was a brutal scene, Casey couldn't help but smile as her heart welled-up for Derek Venturi.

"Come on, Case, Let's get out of here," Derek had said to her after he had slugged the football captain in nose…again. He was rolling around on the ground, and Derek had grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the school.

Casey sighed as she switched off the television and laid back onto the couch, staring up at the ceiling, one arm behind her head.

Lizzie, Edwin, Nora, George, and Marti were all at Lizzie's soccer game, and then they would go to Edwin's bowling tournament. The only other person in the house was the person that Casey decided she loved, but she wasn't allowed to. She turned her head to the right and stared up the steps as if he was just going to magically appear there. He didn't, and she turned back and sighed.

Suddenly, awakening her active mind, the doorbell rang, and Casey furrowed her eyebrows together.

She wasn't expecting any visitors.

Quickly, she moved towards the door, opening it ever so slightly just to see who it was. Then, she opened it fully, and her confused stare got even _more_ confused. "Pizza?" She asked the short, cute blonde, and she nodded her head.

"Large. Extra Cheese."

"But I didn't order any…" She started, but was cut off by the familiar clobbering down the stairs. She turned around and saw Derek running towards her, a twenty in his hand. "Oh. I should have known. Derek ordered the pizza." She rolled her eyes, and he gave her the twenty and took the pizza.

"Thanks." He said, and then he shut the door in the ladies face.

"Derek! That was rude." She said, crossing her arms as he sat down in his chair, opening up the pizza box.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

Casey stood there for a moment, glaring at her step-brother. Then, a look of disbelief rose to her face. "Wait just a minute."

"What?"

"You didn't…you didn't flirt with her!"

"Yeah."

"But…but I thought she was your type!"

"No, no, no, Casey. Blondes are _not_ my type."

"Then how come you've dated nothing _but_ blondes?" Derek opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He quickly shut his mouth and took another bite of pizza. "Fine." Casey said after realizing he wasn't going to answer her question. "What _is_ your type, Derek?"

"Hmm…Hot." Casey rolled her eyes at that. "A nice body…" Again, a roll of the eyes. "Amazing eyes that I could get lost in." _I didn't know he thought that deeply._ "And…brunettes." He mumbled the last word, it was barely audible.

"What?" She asked. "What was that last one?"

"I said brunettes."

She still couldn't hear him. "What?"

"I said _brunettes_! Now leave me alone, woman! God!" He took another bite of pizza, and Casey let a small smile play on her face.

"I'm a brunette." She blurted out.

"Yeah, I know." He rolled his eyes, but quickly changed the subject. "Pizza?"

"Yes please." She leaned over and took a piece out of the box as Derek turned on the television to a hockey game. "Uh, speaking of hockey, Der, doesn't your hockey game start in like…" She glanced at the clock. "10 minutes?"

"Naw, that's tomorrow, Thursday."

"Uh, Derek?"

"What?" He said, an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Today is Thursday the 7th of December."

"No it's not. This is just one of your stupid pranks."

"Well then switch to the news."

Derek rolled his eyes. "No."

"Derek!"

"Fine." He just wanted her to shut up.

"Thank you, Alicia. Back to you, Dave." the news announcers said.

"Thanks. Well today is the fateful day of the bombing of Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. Today, Thursday, December 7th, 2008 marks the 67th anniversary of the Japanese attack on the US Naval Base."

He dropped the pizza box in complete and utter shock and stared down at his watch.

Casey turned her head and smirked.

"How could I forget? I never forget? I should have been there half an hour ago! Shit!" He jumped out of his chair faster than a lion after his prey and ran towards the kitchen to grab his bag and stick. He re-appeared in the kitchen and living room doorway. "Thanks, Case!"

"No problem…" She started, but trailed off as she heard the door slam. She smiled and got up and sat down in his chair. She melted into the lining as if it was Derek himself. She moved her head to the left, the huge smile still plastered on her face, and stared at the coat rack.

There was something wrong with it.

She quickly sat up.

_Derek's jacket._

She got up and grabbed it, the leather cool in her hands.

He forgot his jacket.

He never let _anyone _wear his jacket, not even Edwin or Smarti.

She always wondered why.

Sometimes, she wondered so much that she made up a story about why he wouldn't let anyone wear it. It took four pages, but then again, who was counting? She smirked and tossed the jacket over in her hands. _This is his. Out of everything, this is his. _She turned towards the doorway, just to make sure he wasn't coming back, and she carefully slipped it on. It felt cold against her skin, and she smiled wrapping it around herself and rocking back and forth. The sleeves were over her hands, and she smiled as she flopped them around. She turned around in a circle and then plopped down into his chair.

She sighed happily and curled up in a ball, the sweet smell of soap, cologne, and Derek Venturi (he had his own, unidentifiable scent). _His clothes feel so good! I wonder what his other clothes would feel like…_

She ran up the stairs and into his room, throwing clothes out of his dresser until she found her favorite outfit, his tan t-shirt with an interesting white design in the middle and a white, long-sleeved shirt underneath. She took off the jacket and removed her shirt, throwing it on the floor. She put on his oversized shirt, and she hugged herself.

_I'm finally hugging him!_ She put on his jacket again and spun around, falling onto his bed.

She felt as though she was his girlfriend alone in his house, trying on his clothes and dancing around in them. She turned over on the bed and something crinkled. She knitted her eyebrows together and sat up, pulling out a crumpled up sheet of paper from his jacket pocket. She pushed the sleeves up and then opened it up.

_Dear Beautiful…_ She rolled her eyes at that one.

_You probably know that you're beautiful. A lot of guys have probably told you that. But did you think that your step-brother, Derek Venturi would tell you that? _She caught her breath and felt the urge to walk around. She stood up and started down the hall as her brain urged her to read on. _Yeah, didn't think so. Well you are. Sam probably was nice enough to tell you that, but not that scum Max. I hate him, if you couldn't tell. But you may be wondering why. You always ask me why. I never tell you. Cause I'm scared, beautiful. I'm scared of what you might think. What would you think if your step-brother, your 'loathsome' (yes, I've read your diary) step-brother said that he really really liked you? Yeah, I can't say that 'l' word. You should know that by now, Beautiful. _By this time, she had made it down the steps and into the living room, where she stood next to the kitchen table. She gave a small smile at the word 'beautiful'. _Don't freak out if you don't feel the same way. I can understand. Besides, we're practically related. Well, goodbye beautiful. _

'_That L Word',_

_Derek Venturi. _

Casey McDonald smiled. She had never believed in fairytales, but this was definitely a fairytale moment. She spun around and hugged herself again. She danced into the kitchen and around the island singing, "Derek Venturi loves me back! Derek Venturi loves me back!"

Derek Venturi couldn't believe his eyes. Casey McDonald, his secret crush, was dancing around the island in the kitchen wearing his clothes and singing 'Derek Venturi loves me back.' He rubbed his eyes to make sure that he was actually awake and that it wasn't a dream.

"Uh, Case?" She stopped in mid-dance. She was standing at the other side of the island, her back was turned to him, and her arms were spread wide, the sheet of paper still grasped in her right hand. "What are you doing?" She slowly turned around and stared at him, her arms still outstretched to reveal his tan shirt to him. Her mouth opened and closed, yet, no sound came out.

"I uh…I…"

_Go on, Case! Say it! Say it!_

"You what?"

She clamped her mouth shut and let her hands drop to her sides.

"Sorry." She mumbled and then went to go run up the stairs when she felt a hand on her wrist. She abruptly stopped and turned and stared at her step-brother.

"You're wearing my clothes." Derek tried to keep the smile that was forming off of his face.

She blushed. "Yes."

"May I ask why?"

"Well you left your jacket here, and it was just so tempting, and so I put it on and it felt so good, and then I wanted to know what the rest of your clothes felt like, and then you came home." She said, really fast.

"Ah, I see." Derek smirked.

"What are you doing home anyway?"

"Game was canceled." He smiled, and then let it drop when his eyes dropped to what she had in her hand. "Wh-What is that?"

"This?" She asked, holding up the piece of paper in her right hand. "A letter."

"To who?" He tried to keep his cool as he blinked a couple of times and gulped.

She looked down and then looked slightly back up at him. "Beautiful."

"And what did it say?"

"It said some guy named Derek Venturi is 'that L word' with beautiful."

"And who's beautiful?"

"Me." She meekly said.

"Well, I must say I've never heard of this 'Derek Venturi' person, but I must say, he is correct if he's saying that you're beautiful."

She smiled. "Really?"

He sighed and looked at her for a while before answering. "Really."

They stared at each other for a minute, and then Derek changed the subject. "So…you had nothing else better to do then wear my clothes?"

"Well…" She blushed, staring down at the floor and then back up at him.

"It's okay. You look good in my clothes." He slowly and carefully leaned down and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. He winked at her, and then walked away.


End file.
